The Seventeenth Crusade
by xXJCAXx
Summary: Tet forgot about one last Crusade, only because it dropped of the radar long ago. But they were rediscovered by none other than Sora. (Characters may be OOC) [SoraXJibril] {M for language}


**A/N: Hey peoples of the internet! I recently watched No Game No Life, (Recently means the whole series in one day) And I was inspired to write a fanfic! Please note that this is Only around half the length that normal chapters will usually be!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Seventeenth Crusade Ch. 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh as I put my hands into a basket like shape and put them on the back of my head.<p>

"this sucks, which way do we go?" I ask the group. We were currently in a cave, and there was the cliche' two paths to go thingy.

"I don't know, but we need to choose soon masters, we're on a clock. Don't want to miss the gaming tournament." Jibril says as she starts to pace around the room, with her wings spread. We were all on one side of the cavern.

"Hmmm, you wanna split up?" I ask, then Shiro almost immediately responds with,

"Brother, that's a bad idea, we don't want to get lost" I shrug, Jibril is still circulating around the room in thought of whether to go left or right. Which is funny to me, you could just pick one at random.

"I guess you're right Shiro, we don't wanna find dark things in this cave anyways, it's giving me the creeps." I respond at Shiro's remark, then I ask Jibril,

"Which one?" It was fun to mess with her in my opinion, not in a meaning to hurt her way, but in a mess around way. Jibril was still locked in thought.

"Jibril just choose a ra-" Shiro was about to say, but Jibril interrupted her.

"I know which way to go!" Jibril yelled as she stepped into the center of the room, then she hit some sort of pressure plate, and I see the ceiling fall above her.

"Jibril!" I scream and I dive into her, pulling her out of the way, but splitting our group up.

After the dust clears and I can see I look towards the collapsed rocks, then yell,

"You guys over there?!" For a second there was no response, but then I heard Steph yell back with,

"Yea, me and Shiro are okay !" I let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys get going! We'll catch up! Jibril is unconscious!" I tell them. Then I hear Shiro stutter, saying,

"S-Sora, you're not going to be separated for too long are we?" I smile and seeming hug the wall,

"The longer you wait, the longer we are separated." I explain, then I hear a tiny shriek and footsteps heading away from me and Jibril at a running pace. I grin, then I face the unconscious Jibril.

"Huh, what am I gonna do? Oh well! I'll just wait and see!" I speak to myself, then I scuffle over to her and sit down, waiting for her to wake up.

When she finally does Jibril wakes up with a bang, her eyes shoot open and she launches forwards.

"I was dead!" She nearly yells, then she looks at me with a panicking look in her eyes. I laugh then explain,

"No, you were unconscious, like when we sleep." The panic in Jibril's eyes fade away, and instead is replaced by ease. I stand up and hold out my hand for Jibril, but she doesn't see it and gets up on her own.

"Lets go" I simply say and walk out of the room, Jibril follows right next to me.

"Master, where's Shiro and Steph?" she asks, I quickly respond with a flick my head to the wall on my right.

"Oh..." Jibril says quietly, she lowers her head a bit. I choose to ignore it for now, but I will come back to it once we rest. We continue walking down the path, until we are met with a massive ravine. I look around for a rock, when I find one i can lift, I throw it off the edge.

"One...Two...Three..." I counted the seconds until I heard the rock hit the bottom. I whistle,

"What?" Jibril asks, I blandly reply,

"Thats at least a two hundred foot drop." Jibril tries to whistle, I laugh.

"But in all seriousness, how am I gonna get across? Hmmm..." I look around for anything I could use for my advantage.

"Uhm, I have wings..." Jibril tells me, I look at her with a blank face for the first few seconds, then I snap my fingers to show I have an idea.

"Jibril, can I get on your back?" I ask, Jibril nods and squats down, I hobble onto her back, careful not to hurt her wing.

"Okay, rather than flying across, jump, put your foot on the wall and glide over the ravine. I would weigh you down if you just started flying suddenly." I explain to Jibril while on her back. She nods a tiny bit, but she was still hiding behind her hair a bit. I frowned since she couldn't see, I didn't like it when she acted this way.

"Ready?" She asks quietly, I nod in return and tighten my grip to symbolize I am ready. Then Jibril does just as I asked, but

I forgot one tiny detail, the walls were damp and slippery, she slipped with me on her back and we fell into the ravine.

"Whaaaaa!" I hear the yell come from her as we sink and descent into the abyss below. Before we hit I turn so I'm closer to the ground, when we hit. Everything goes pitch black.

**Jibril's POV**

We hit and I hear a crack. I roll off what was under me and wait a few minutes before looking, I was hesitant. Because I knew who it was, but I didn't want to accept it. As I sit up my gut was right, Sora was laying on the ground. He could be asleep, he could be...

_No, I'm not thinking about that._ I thought, It couldn't be true, I look around to see where I could go. But I couldn't see anything, I release an exhale, then I hear,

"Mrrrrrrrgggrah!" I turn to the source of the noise, and I was met by Sora stretching. My insides threw a party, but I remained calm outside.

"You okay?" I ask simply, then I turn my head, I didn't want to see him and what I did to him. I lower my head as Sora responds,

"Yea, i'm fine, what about you?" He asks, I nod my head, not wanting to speak. I feel like i've already done enough damage to Sora and Steph and Shiro. I hear rustling behind me and a creak, when I turn I see Sora with a door opened.

"C'mon!" Sora says happily as he's grinning, he enters through the doors and I murmur to myself as I walk through the door,

"You truly are insane Sora.." When I enter through the door, Sora is waiting for me, then when he see's me he rounds the corner. I follow, although the second I turn I stop. What was in front of me was amazing, something, that I haven't seen before. There were vines going down spreading into a lake, of which was glowing green. The vines had what seemed to be natural power sources running through it. Sora was sitting next to the lake.

"Let's take a break" He says simply, I walk over and sit next to him, close enough so he could reach me, but barely. I start to hide behind my hair again when Sora asks,

"What's wrong Jibril?" I don't respond, but Sora scooted closer to me and made me look at him, then he saw my eyes. Then his face changed, and I could tell he was pissed.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, I hesitantly looked up at him, then quietly responded.

"It's all my fault… Sora, I'm the reason we're separated from Steph and your sister Shiro, I'm the reason that you fell down that canyon first…" I spoke the words, and Sora's face Instantly worsened,

"Shiro can easily take care of Steph! As for me, I don't care about that, It didn't even hurt. I already told you Tet brought me and Shiro here, but I didn't tell you that I fell from the Atmosphere, and that hurt way worse than that." Sora put his hand on my arm and then continued,

"It's okay, don't. Blame yourself for this, get some rest, I'll keep watch." I shook my head no,

"I wanna stay up, we watch together, besides, I told you I can't be asleep right?" I said, then flashed a tiny smile, I came a little bit back out of my hair. I see Sora smile as well.

"I see you're feeling a little bit better, Also, you can't be asleep huh? What about back there when the ceiling fell?" He said cockily, I reached out for him to punch him, but he dodged and stood up, he started to run away, I flew in front of him with ease. He stopped and just smiled, I knew he was happy he succeeded in making me feel better.

"Wanna play a game? We've got nothing else to do, besides, it'll be fun" Sora asks, I reply,

"We can't, you already won everything I own, remember?" his face kinda saddened, but that didn't bother me that much. _He'll just have to wait._ I thought.  
>"Uhm…. I just heard your thoughts…" Sora tells me awkwardly, I look at him with a confused look. He shrugs, then I hear in my head,<p>

"_Can you hear this?" _I freak out and nod my head. Sora looks at me,

"Woah…" I say. Then it was quiet, neither of us said anything. Time went by and eventually I found myself asleep on the floor next to the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Total words: 1598<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that 'preview' of sorts, and I have nothing to put here at the moment... So have a great life I guess! xD**


End file.
